His Mistake
by DeathBringer159
Summary: Lucius makes a mistake, a mistake that loses him the one person he holds close to his heart. What will Lucius do in order to get back his one true love, Hermione?
1. Prologue

Hey guys, this is another story that's been floating around my head for a while now. No I haven't forgotten my other story, that's still a work in progress. This story is set a few years after the war is over just so you know. I hope you enjoy this new one, like last time constructive criticism is welcome.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter and I don't receive any cash from this story

**Prologue**

She sat there with her curly locks pulled into an elegant plait which flowed down her back, a few wisps of hair framing her face. She wore a light blue robe made out of the finest silk, her hands clasped in her lap. A large diamond ring sparkled up at her in an almost taunting manner. The sound of the door opening made the young witch snap her head towards the source of the noise. Lucius Malfoy strode into the drawing room, his piercing grey eyes locked with her own brown ones.

"My love, sorry for being so late", he drawled. She smiled tightly and allowed her husband to place a kiss on her cheek, as he turned to sit in his favourite arm-chair; she caught a whiff of perfume. Perfume, something she didn't indulge in her-self, she always felt that it was pointless to carry a scent that wasn't your own.

"Lucius", she whispered, staring down at her hands again. He glanced up from the book he was reading, an eye-brow raised, "Yes". The woman continued to fix her gaze down at her lap

"Why do you smell of perfume?"

Silence

Lucius clutched the book so tightly; his knuckles began to turn white. He swallowed audibly and looked over to his wife, almost helplessly. "Who is she", she asked in a low voice, it was void of any emotion but her eyes betrayed the hurt and confusion in which she felt. Lucius cast his book aside on the table next to him and stood. He made his way over to her in slow strides and dropped to his knees.

"Hermione, it was just a one off-"

That's when all hell broke loose

"WHO IS SHE _HUSBAND_?" Hermione screamed, her eyes flashed with fire, her wand drawn and raised at Lucius. "I AM YOUR WIFE LUCIUS! I LOVE YOU, AND YOU GO AHEAD TO SLEEP WITH SOME HUSSY." Her voice broke and tears began to fall down her cheeks. Lucius went to comfort the crying witch but instead got a slap across the face. The stunned look on his face made Hermione want to slap him again. Lucius brought a hand up to his cheek that had become red from her hand. "Hermione, you know I love you, it was a mistake!" He pleaded something a Malfoy never did. The thought of losing the one woman he truly loved made his heart clench in fear. "But it wasn't a one-time fling, was it Lucius?" Hermione murmured softly. Lucius remained silent, he couldn't deny that. He had been seeing the woman for over a month now, he would almost always return to the Manor after midnight. "Who is she" Hermione asked again, tear stains glistened in the light. Lucius bowed his head, blonde tresses covering his face. "Ginerva Weasley"

Hermione's heart shattered into a thousand tiny pieces. Her husband had slept with her _best friend__**, **_and said best friend has slept with her _husband_. Choked sobs wracked her petite body, she dropped her wand and it clattered onto the polished wooden floor. Lucius just kneeled before her; head bowed wishing that he had never approached the red-haired witch in the first place. "Hermione please stop crying. It breaks me to see so hurt, especially since I'm the one who has done this." Lucius looked up into his beautiful wife's distraught face and mentally kicked him-self. How in the hell could he do this to such a breath-taking creature, Hermione was his life and soul, and he had hurt her almost beyond repair. "Please forgive me", he whispered, those normally cold, calculating grey eyes were filled with such guilt and remorse. The proud Malfoy façade was gone. He went to hold her hands, but Hermione pulled away as if she had been burned. "No Lucius, you've broken me", she fought back a sob, and a single tear dripped down her cheek.

"I'm leaving". Hermione stood and picked up her fallen wand. She walked to the fireplace and reached for some floo-powder. She took a pinch and threw it into the flames, turning them green. Before she left, Hermione slid the wedding ring off her finger and carefully placed it beside Lucius' book on the table. She stepped into the fire and cast one more look onto the blonde man kneeling on the floor. Lucius stared at her, his handsome face twisted with panic. "Please Hermione, don't leave me, PLEASE!" he shouted. But with a whoosh, Hermione was gone. Lucius slumped onto the floor, his heart clenched again. Silence settled over the Manor once more.


	2. Chapter One: New beginnings

**Another chapter for this story now up, it's pretty short if I'm being honest but the next chapter I promise will be longer. The rest of the story is set five years after Hermione leaves Lucius, reviews would be fantastic. **

**DeathBringer159**

Chapter One: New Beginnings

Hermione breathed in the crisp morning air and sighed. It had been a long time since she'd last been in Britain, but after plenty of pestering and begging from her fiancée (and she had been a little homesick, but of course she wouldn't openly admit that) Hermione Granger was finally home. "Mummy is this our new home?" A little girl with platinum blonde curls squeaked from behind her. Hermione smiled and turned to see her daughter in the arms of her fiancée. "Yes darling, this is our new home." Victor Krum kissed the young girl on the head and stepped up to wrap a well muscled arm around Hermione's waist. "It's enchanting Hermione" he murmured in his deep baritone voice. His accent wasn't as prominent as it had been when Hermione was still at Hogwarts, but you could still detect it from time to time. She sighed happily and leaned on Victor's shoulder, gazing up at the two-story house looming overhead. It had just been built and had a very beautiful garden surrounded by a large front yard. It was a chance to start over and bury the hurt that she had left in Britain.

Luciana began to squirm and Victor set her down with a chuckle. "Can we go now Mum? It's boring just standing out here." Without letting her Mother respond, she took off up the pathway to begin exploring their new home. The sunlight that had just started to peak over the tall trees in the distance turned Luciana's hair almost golden. "It's good to be back you know Victor," Hermione stated while watching her daughter charge around the grounds.

"You were right in making me come back home, Lucy never liked living in Bulgaria and I was missing Harry and Draco like something terrible." Victor squeezed Hermione gently,

"Yes, I could see that your heart was still here in your country, this is where you truly belong and I don't mind where we are, as long as I'm with you." Hermione blushed slightly at this and turned her head to give him an appreciating kiss. After a while of the couple watching Lucy digging around the garden with a huge smile plastered on her face, Hermione and Victor walked up the same path Lucy had ran up beforehand, ready to embark on a new journey.


	3. Chapter Two: His daughter

**Hey guys once again! Here's the next chapter to this story, I want to thank the people who have reviewed this story it does help me a lot. Special thanks to ****GreedyGreedo ****for giving me some very good advice and letting me know about the typos in my previous chapters (I think I've cleared them all, PM or review if I've missed any). For ****nikyta ****in this story, Harry and Ginny are not together, but you'll find out more in this chapter. Like before, constructive feedbacks is welcome and please please review. **

**DeathBringer159**

Chapter Two: His Daughter

Lucius sat in his arm-chair with a glass of Italian-made scotch in his grasp. His sleek blonde hair fell around his broad shoulders and shrouded his steely grey eyes. In his other hand he toyed with a diamond ring, twirling it round his long figures, deep in thought. His pale complexion was illuminated by the light cast from the roaring fire he was seated in front of. This is how Draco found his father almost every time he came to visit him in the Manor, staring into the flames lost to the world. His father who always had a cold determination burning in his eyes; a man who could quiet an entire room with his mere presence, Lord Lucius Malfoy had lost his fire after Granger had left him over five years ago. Draco sighed inwardly, running his hand through his silky blonde hair. Despite Lucius' cold demeanour towards him, Draco still loved him and it saddened the young wizard to see the once proud Malfoy look…well, defeated. Lucius hadn't taken the divorce with Hermione well, and even though Lucius bluntly denied it every time Draco brought the topic up, the senior Malfoy still loved Hermione deeply. Of course, the git did kind of deserve it after skipping off to that red-headed bitch Ginny-Draco scowled to himself- and slept with her. However Draco believed that Lucius ought to know that his ex-wife had come back to Britain after all these years. The news he also had on hand wouldn't go down well with Lucius. He prepared him-self for the inevitable and strolled into his father's study. "Father," Draco said in his normal Malfoy drawl, announcing his arrival. Lucius kept his silver eyes fixed in front of him, ignoring his son entirely. "Father I have news about Hermione," with that Lucius turned his head slightly an indication for him to continue. "Hermione is back but…she's engaged-" Before he could finish, the sound of shattering glass made Draco jump slightly. Scotch slowly ran down the crème walls opposite Lucius, he was breathing hard, blonde hair in array.

"Who," his voice was raspy, but still held the drawl which emphasised each syllable he uttered. Draco scratched the back of his neck, "Uh Victor-Victor Krum." The hands on either side of the arm-chair clenched into fists, Draco saw this and stepped up beside Lucius, he directed his own cool gaze down at the man seated in the chair. "She has a child Father, a girl." Lucius snapped his gaze up to his son, the flickering flames making his cold stare even more unnerving. "A girl," is all he said in reply. Draco tore his eyes from his Father and walked over to the large window overlooking the vast gardens, the gardens Hermione had enjoyed to look at during her afternoon tea. "She cannot be Krum's kid, she looks nothing like him." Draco laced his hands behind his back, eyes sweeping over the scenery as he spoke.

Silence

Lucius seemed to freeze in place, his mind picking over what he'd just heard. "Are you telling me that her daughter…..is my daughter, our daughter?" Lucius asked slowly. Draco turned away from the window and stared back at Lucius. "Yes Father, you and Hermione had a child together." It was all Lucius could do but look absolutely flabbergasted, he had been thrown completely off guard. "What is her name? What does she look like?" He bombarded his son with questions. Draco threw his hands up in exasperation, "Honestly Father, calm down. Harry and I went around to their place last night though, it's nice."

"I didn't ask about the damn house Draco, I asked about my daughter."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Her name is Luciana, Lucy for short and she looks just like you, she inherited her Mother's brains-and curly hair unfortunately" Draco smirked at that, but stopped when his Father shot him a rather scathing look. "Luciana" he breathed his gaze returned back to the flames.

"Are you sure that she is my daughter Draco?" he asked after a long moment of silence. Draco nodded, "Hermione more or less told me, I am Luciana's half-brother after all. Look I need to get back to Harry, I'll see you soon." After Draco left, Lucius stood and began to pace furiously around the room. He had a daughter with Hermione; a rare smile graced his features. She must have been fairly early into the pregnancy when she left. That would make Luciana around five years old, he had already missed out on so much of her life. _No thanks to you not being able to keep your cock in your pants, _he sneered to him-self. With a child now at stake, Lucius knew that he had to get Hermione back. He still loved her and now with a daughter, he was determined to have Hermione as his wife once more, and to have Luciana in his life as well, as a Malfoy. Since Draco wouldn't be producing any Malfoy heirs in the foreseeable future, with him being smitten with the Boy Wonder him-self, Lucius shuddered at this, Luciana would be the only way for the Malfoy line to continue. _Yes,_ Lucius thought, another smile playing on his lips, having a daughter with Hermione may just see him having the family he always wanted (But he did love Draco, as any father would love their first-born child) with Hermione as his wife, and Luciana as his daughter.


	4. Chapter Three: Malfoy Encounters

**Yes another chapter guys, thanks so much for the reviews they do help me out a lot keep it up. Like always constructive feedback is welcome.**

**DeathBringer159**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I do not receive any cash from this story**

Chapter Three: Malfoy Encounters

It was a little over three months since Hermione had returned to Britain. She now had a very respectable job at the Ministry as the Deputy Head of Department for Magical Education and enjoyed it immensely. She hadn't really known what to do once she had come back, but Harry and Draco had looked around for her and now she had a well-paid job that stimulated her urge for knowledge; it was a very demanding job. Victor had retired from International Quidditch in order to stay home with Luciana since Hermione usually left very early and came home after eight almost every night. He didn't mind in the slightest, he had become rather bored of all the fame and relentless hours of practice. Today was Saturday and Hermione happened to have a day off and she decided it was time to take Luciana to Diagon Alley for the first time as a family. With Victor holding Luciana's hand and Hermione holding Victor's, the small family apprated to the Leaky Cauldron, saying a quick hello to Tom they eventually stepped into the bustling streets of Diagon Alley. It was Luciana's first time here and her grey eyes widened at the colourful displays of magic and unusual creatures. "Why didn't we come here earlier Mummy? It's brilliant!" the five year-old gasped. Hermione couldn't help but laugh at her daughter's outburst. "We'll be coming here more often darling, I promise" Victor smiled down at Luciana and squeezed her hand slightly,

"Where would you like to go first Lucy?" he asked. The young girl pondered for a moment, and then her eyes lit up. "Flourish and Blotts, Mummy always talked about the books she'd read from there when we lived in Bulgaria." Victor shook his head in amusement

"You're just like your Mother sweetheart, lives for books and learning" Hermione slapped his arm playfully and the trio walked together to Flourish and Blotts. Hermione thought back to when she was at Hogwarts and how excited she'd get when the new book list would come in the mail, she missed those care-free years. Well as care-free as it got with the threat of Voldemort looming over them in those days. Victor let go of Luciana's hand and turned to Hermione, "Hermione love, I'll let meet with you later, I have a few things to do." Hermione smiled and gave Victor a quick kiss before she turned back to the blonde girl who was quivering with excitement. "Let's go Lucy," and they entered the store, the smell of fresh parchment and ink insulted their noses, both woman and girl had huge goofy smiles plastered on their faces as they gazed at the book-shelves surrounding them. Luciana instantly took off to the children's section and Hermione, after watching her daughter for a bit headed off in search for a new book to read.

Luciana scanned the shelves with vigour until spotting a rather large book at the top of the shelf. She was far too short to reach it her-self; Luciana looked around and saw a tall man with long blonde hair in another row near her absorbed in a book him-self. Plucking up all her courage she took measured strides towards the man and stood next to him, "excuse me." The man raised his head slightly, his eyes settled on the little blonde girl, an eye-brow raised, "can I help you?" he said in a smooth baritone voice. "Yes you can, could you please get me that book up there?" Luciana pointed to the book she wanted. The man sighed slightly and shut the book he had been thoroughly engrossed in with one hand. With unwavering grace he placed the book in its rightful place and strode towards the bookshelf. He grabbed the book she had pointed out and handed it to her. Luciana smiled and looked up at the blonde man with a smile "thanks" and she promptly sat on one of the plush chairs arranged around a small mat in the Children section. Lucius continued to regard the young girl with curiosity. She had rather long curly blonde hair that almost reached her waist. Her clear grey eyes sparkled with excitement and intelligence, something Lucius spotted the minute he set eyes on the girl. He looked closer and concluded that her hair reminded him of Hermione's almost unruly curls which always seemed to disallow anything to tame them. If he was honest with him-self, she looked like his son Draco had when he was that young and realisation flashed through him at the thought. This girl….was Hermione's daughter his daughter, bloody hell Draco was indeed right, she was almost identical to him concerning her looks. Same platinum blonde hair, minus the curls, and the same grey eyes, all Malfoy traits, however you could see parts of Hermione in the girl. The curly hair, the same button nose and the intelligence and obvious love for books; she was beautiful, she was perfect. Lucius cleared his throat and Luciana looked up to see the man still standing there. She cast her eyes at the snake-headed cane in the man's gloved hand with interest before looking up at him again.

"What is your name?" Lucius asked smoothly, noting the girl's gaze flicker back to his cane before answering. "Luciana Granger and you are?"

"Lucius-Lucius Malfoy" Luciana nodded slightly

"Nice to meet you Mr Malfoy, why do you have a cane?" Lucius smirked; she was an inquisitive little thing alright. "It's more for show Luciana; I can see that you enjoy reading." She nodded enthusiastically at this, "Yes, Mummy always reads to me before bed she says that knowledge is very important and that it will help me when I go to Hogwarts." She looked down to her book her eyes sparkling, "Could you read to me Mr Malfoy?" Lucius was surprised at this but inclined his head in reply and arranged him-self in the seat next to her, his cane standing up against a book shelf.

That's how Hermione found them both, Luciana leaning on Lucius' lap, enraptured by the book as he read to her quietly, his smooth baritone voice carried its way to Hermione and she froze in place. They looked so comfortable with one another, Luciana nodded at something Lucius pointed to and then continued to listen intently. '_He hasn't changed at all' _Hermione thought to her-self, '_Still so handsome, and that voice, it should be bloody illegal- wait handsome-no he's a despicable bastard. Victor is far more handsome' _ she assured her-self, but even then she knew that deep down, she knew Lucius still had an effect on her, even after all he had done to her. Hermione shook her head and marched towards them, "Luciana, we're leaving." Lucius snapped his head towards her and his grey eyes seemed to penetrate her very soul. "Do we have to Mum? Mr Malfoy is reading to me," Hermione tore her gaze away from the blonde man and nodded. "Yes Mr Malfoy must be very busy at the moment, come here" she held out her hand. Luciana sighed and hopped off the chair and took her Mother's hand. Before Hermione could move, Lucy swirled around, "Thank you for reading to me Mr Malfoy." Lucius nodded in the girl's direction

"It was my pleasure Luciana, don't keep your Mother she seems to be in a rush" he drawled, a touch of arrogance in his voice. Hermione stiffened at the use of her daughter's name but didn't turn around. "We must be going Lucy; Victor will be waiting for us." The two swiftly left and Lucius remained seated, with the book he had been reading still in his lap.


	5. Sorry, not an update YET

**Hey guys Happy New Year! Yes, I know I've been REALLY slack with my updates it's been like- over a month since I last updated and I'm super sorry about that. But I am working on the next TWO chapters and they'll be long, I promise. Thank you for being so darn patient I hope to put up the next chapter in a few days or so, so keep your eyes peeled.**

**DeathBringer159**


	6. Chapter 4: From bad to worse

**Ta-daa! Yes it is guys- a brand new chapter just as I promised, it took me a while but here it is. Thank you so much for the reviews and the follows! I was blown away by all the emails I had saying that people were following this story, so thank you so much- hope you enjoy**

**DeathBringer159**

It had been a little over two months since the encounter with Lucius Malfoy in Flourish and Blotts. Hermione had been adamant to forget about seeing the dark wizard, but now it proved to be impossible. She had begun to dream about the aristocrat and they weren't innocent dreams either, Hermione would dream about Lucius doing sinfully pleasurable acts on her body- so pleasurable in fact, that Hermione would wake up with very wet and very ruined knickers.

This dilemma was easy to hide from Victor, as Victor hadn't been at home that much. He would always come to bed late and leave early, before Luciana or Hermione were awake. Where he would go was anyone's guess and it hadn't bothered Hermione at first, but after three weeks of his absence, she was starting to worry. Victor was supposed to look after Luciana when she was at work, but because he was never at home Hermione had to drop her daughter off at Draco's and Harry's place. The two men didn't complain, they both dotted on the little girl's every need and soon became Luciana's favourite Uncles.

Hermione gasped as she woke from yet another erotic dream of her and Lucius, a fine film of sweat covering her body and she could feel her night-gown stick to her curves. Yet again, she was alone in her king-size bed and yet again her knickers were undeniably wet.

"Gods be damned" she muttered, Hermione was still aware of Lucius' betrayal- it still hurt after all those years, but Hermione was over denying the niggling truth that hit her the moment she saw Lucius at the bookstore two months ago- she still loved him. But why she still did, was a question she couldn't answer for the life of her. Three years after having Luciana, Victor had come back into her life after a chance meeting in Paris where Hermione had moved to after her divorce with Lucius. Five dates later, the two were an official couple and Hermione thought her life had changed for the better.

Now two years later Hermione was alone in her bed for the nth time this month and to be quiet frank- she was sick of it. All the bullshit excuses Victor had been making for weeks was taking a toll on Hermione's stress levels and their relationship. What she feared the most was that another woman was involved, Hermione's and Victor's sex life was almost non-existent. They hadn't made love since the Malfoy encounter two months ago and if another woman was in the picture…someone would be getting their bollocks hexed off. Sighing in defeat, Hermione fell back onto the pillows and closed her eyes- images of Lucius flashing before her.

Luciana was a very bright little girl, and even at the young age of five years old (she was counting down the days until her sixth birthday- 54 days) she could tell that her Mum and Victor weren't happy with each other, and Lucy didn't like it when her Mum wasn't happy, and from where she was standing it seemed to be because Victor would leave Mummy by her-self at bed-time. But she didn't say anything; Mummy wouldn't want her to worry about her too much. Victor wouldn't look after her anymore either but she wasn't complaining. Uncle Harry and Uncle Draco were her most favourite uncles; only yesterday did she receive her first broom from the two men- much to her Mother's dismay.

Dinner was a tense affair; Luciana sat next to her Mother and ate her Sheppard's Pie in relative silence. Hermione barley touched her meal, and instead glared daggers at Victor who was at the other end of the table. He was content at looking at his food as he ate, not daring to look up at the angry witch. After a few more minutes of deafening silence, Luciana stood and looked at her Mum

"Mummy, may I go and play in my room now?"

"Of course you can honey, Victor and I need to have an adult conversation"

When she was her daughter's blonde curls disappear up the stairs, Hermione cast a Silencing Charm before she finally spoke

"Where the hell have you been Victor Krum!" she yelled, hands on her hips. Victor glanced up at her before averting his eyes to his plate of food.

"I've been running a few errands love"

"Don't love me Victor; you don't even have a bloody job what could you possibly be running errands for?" Victor didn't reply and instead took a long swig of red wine. This did nothing but anger Hermione even more.

"Don't you start drinking Victor, I want to know where you've been skipping off to, and I want to know now"

The wizard in question glared at her, irritation clearly written on his face, ignoring Hermione he drained the rest of his wine and reached for the bottle when the glass in his hand exploded. Bellowing in pain, Victor cradled his injured hand and saw Hermione standing with her wand pointed at him, her brown eyes smouldering with rage.

"HOW DARE YOU VICTOR! YOU KNOW THAT YOU BECOME VIOLENT WHEN YOU DRINK!"

"Why the hell did you break the damn glass you bint!"

Blood was dripping down his arm now, staining the light blue shirt he was wearing. Hermione took a few deep breaths, fighting the urge to hex his bollocks off anyway, woman or no woman.

"I will ask you one more time, so help me Merlin if you don't answer my question. Where have you been going for the past month?" Hermione's voice was low-dangerously low and the calm façade she had in place looked strained. Victor rubbed his face with his uninjured hand and sighed heavily, suddenly looking defeated.

"Look Hermione I've been-"

A knock at the door interrupted his sentence

"Who the bloody hell could be visiting at this time?" Hermione muttered angrily. She roughly pulled the door open and her breath caught in her throat. There on her door-step stood Ginny Weasley.

"What the fuck do you want?" she snarled, her hands were tight fists at her side, here was the traitorous witch who had ruined her marriage- her ex best friend however wasn't smirking nor was she dressed in fine dress robes as she usually was these days. Instead she was wearing a loose fitting t-shirt and sweatpants. Her normally beautiful shiny red hair was piled high on her head- basically she looked like shit. But what really stood out to Hermione was the small, but noticeable bump peeking through her shirt.

"I'm here to tell you that Victor and I are having an affair and that I'm pregnant with his child"

**There it goes guys! Hope you enjoyed it and please hit that review button**


	7. Chapter 5: I still love him

**It's been far too long! FINALLY I've****gotten round to writing and posting this new chapter, school has been hectic and it's only the first term! Anyways here we go again! Like always feedback would be awesome.**

Was she destined to have her heart broken all her life? Wasn't she pretty enough, or skinny enough to keep men in her life who didn't go ahead and cheat on her? Hermione thought that she was a perfectly reasonable woman to live and have a relationship with, yes she couldn't stand men who couldn't string a decent conversation or who had no manners at all- but didn't all women want that in a man? These questions ran through her head as she snuggled into the covers, her tears had long since dried and if she was honest with her-self, she wasn't all that disappointed with how her life had changed yet again.

After Ginny had told her about Victor's infidelity, Hermione had just stared at her as if she had sprouted a second head until it dawned on her. Calmly and with the upmost self-control, she had walked back to Victor- politely asked him to pack his things and leave with the woman outside. At first Victor swore black and blue that he had never seen Ginny in his life;

"Hermione I love you! Only you, there must be a mistake." However, when Ginny actually came into the picture-literally, he instantly went quiet and looked rather sorry for him-self. In less than an hour all his possessions had been packed away and Victor Krum walked out of her life. Hermione couldn't bring her-self to look at Ginny, the one person other than Harry and Ron who had a special place in her heart and life, who had just ruined another relationship of hers. She only managed to ask her the one question she had wanted to ask her all those years ago, "Why?" Ginny had looked at her for the longest time until replying;

"The time with Lucius was because I was lonely, but with Victor…..'Mione I love him and I'm sorry, I truly mean that", and for once Hermione could see that she was telling the truth, it was in the way she looked at Victor- her eyes sparkled while lovingly placing her hands on her stomach where their child grew. With that she had placed her hand on Victor's arm and they had left without another word.

Looking back on their relationship, Hermione realised that the love she thought she felt for Victor was just a deep affection….nothing compared to what she felt, and still feels about Lucius. In a way, she was glad that Ginny had taken Victor from her- don't get me wrong it still hurt, but at least Ginny loved Victor. Sighing she turned over and fell into a deep sleep, forgetting about her life for just a moment.

**_GOLDEN GIRL'S HEART BROKEN YET AGAIN_**

_Hermione Granger best friend of the Chosen One Harry Potter has yet again let another man slip through her fingers. Reporters spied her now ex-fiancée and the notorious Ginevra Weasley holding hands while walking down Diagon Alley, sources have also confirmed that Miss Weasley is pregnant with their first child. What does Hermione have to say about this? Why is it that the brightest witch of her age cannot keep a man for her-self? All these questions will be answered in due time I am sure._

Hermione groaned at the report and threw the offending paper in the bin, Luciana was already dressed and ready to go to Harry's house for the day and seemed oblivious to the absence of Victor. Sighing, she drained the rest of her coffee and sent Luciana through the floo before following behind her. Harry and Draco were already in the drawing room, the Daily Prophet on the table. "Hermione! What the bloody hell happened?" Demanded Harry as Draco ushered Lucy into another room before returning soon after, Hermione flopped into the leather couch beside her and shrugged.

"Ginny came over last night and told me straight up about her affair with Victor, and that's about it." Harry shook his head in disgust and chucked the paper back on the table with a huff, Draco on the other-hand didn't look nearly as angry as Harry did, he looked at Hermione with an unreadable expression on his face. "What do you think about this love? You haven't said much", Harry asked Draco after a few moments, and Draco ran a hand through his silky locks, leaning back in his chair- his Malfoy smirk appeared. "I believe that our dear Hermione isn't at all that upset about this predicament, actually she seems relieved, aren't you 'Mione."

Hermione pulled a face and sat up, "I'm not exactly happy about what Victor did to me of course, but yes Draco I am slightly relieved that Victor and I have parted ways…..I only realised after all this had happened that I never loved him…..not like Lucius."

Draco snapped his gaze up to Hermione after she said this, his grey eyes seemed to penetrate her, and she shivered. Harry on the other hand looked shocked, his green eyes widened "You're not saying that you still love him after all this time? You haven't even seen the man for five years." Hermione looked uncomfortable at that statement which wasn't lost by Draco.

"You do love him Hermione, don't you?" All she could manage was a stiff nod, she moved her gaze to the window over-looking the Potter estate, it reminded her of the window at Malfoy Manor in her bedroom, and it looked so beautiful and peaceful.

"I know what the two of you are probably thinking, that I'm completely barmy for still loving the man who first broke my heart, but you don't get to choose who you love- it just happens and nothing can change that."

Harry who had opened his mouth to give a scathing remark about the older Malfoy closed his mouth after Hermione's comment, understanding was evident in his face. Harry himself had thought that he was off his rocker when he realised his attraction towards Draco, but after Hermione and Ron had explained that his sexual orientation wouldn't affect their friendship, the two men happily became a couple. Harry didn't know why he fell in love with Draco of all people, but like Hermione had said, it just happens. Who was he to tell his friend whether she could love Lucius or not?

"Have you ever thought of telling him about Luciana?" Hermione sighed and brushed her curls off her face, she had contemplated on the idea many times during her pregnancy and when Lucy was first born, but after a while the idea came so distant she never had the nerve to tell Lucius about his daughter.

"I did think about it during my pregnancy but after she was born…no not really. What would he say anyway, I don't even know if Lucius would want another child, what do you think Draco?"

He drummed his fingers on the arm of his chair and thought about it for a moment, pretending to weigh the pros and cons even though he knew his father was aware of Luciana being his daughter- since he was the one who had told him the minute he found out Hermione had returned to the UK almost a year before.

"Honestly? I _know _he would be ecstatic about having another heir, especially a daughter. Before Mother died they both tried for another baby but weren't successful so they eventually gave up. It would do my father good….he hasn't been the same since you left 'Mione."

Hermione gave him a sad smile and looked back out the window.

Lucius had the Daily Prophet in his hand while he ate his breakfast, a frown adoring his features. Even though he was delighted that Krum was finally out of Hermione's life, he felt for his ex-wife- _soon to be wife again _he thought to himself with a smirk. Hermione didn't need to go through that sort of pain again, she deserved better as did Luciana. But it did make it easier for his plans to go forward, he had already asked Draco to put the idea of bringing Hermione to the Manor to discuss the parentage of Luciana, despite him already known that Luciana was his daughter- the Malfoy Family Tree never lies, and Draco had already told him. Lucius' life had never been the same after Hermione had left him, and he was determined to put his life back together again with Hermione and Luciana with him- together as a family.

**Aaaand there it is folks! Yes it may be a tad bit boring and slightly crappy, I just wrote it out in one hit without ANY sort of draft which is a first for me. But hopefully it's a good chapter after soo long without me updating. And thanks so much for all the reviews, they help me out a lot.**

**DeathBringer159**


	8. Chapter 6: Meetings

**It's been too long guys! I'm so sorry for making you wait for over 5 months I think, but school has been HECTIC to say the least. But finally another chapter is written and added to this story! Thank you so much for the reviews, they do motivate me to write more (despite my muse being on a down low until recently) so here goes nothing! Like I've said- constructive feedback is always welcome**

The news about Victor and Ginny's engagement was plastered on every British Wizarding newspaper. Hermione was hounded relentlessly by the Daily Prophet, more specifically Rita Skeeter, about her thoughts on the engagement. Her stress levels were near breaking point, and Hermione had started to keep Luciana at the Potter estate until the press died down. She didn't want her to be exposed to the public like that. However despite all the drama in her love life, her work at the ministry continued to improve. She had been able to push through three new proposals about courses that were provided at Hogwarts. Such as having several classes for children who were still too young to attend the Wizarding School. Hermione believed that if children who were close to the age of eleven were to have taster lessons, they would have some background knowledge on simple spells. Today was a big day for her, as the Deputy HOD for Magical Education, she was to look over the content being taught in each subject at Hogwarts. She was also to have a meeting with one of the Governors of the school, this was so they could go over what Hermione had seen and taking note of, and also to set new budgets if needed.

Hermione looked her-self over in the mirror, her curly hair was tied up in a tight bun with curls still managing to fall out and frame her face. She wore a nice set of formal robes in the colour of blue, she wore minimal make-up. Simple diamond studs graced her ears as well as a simple golden chain around her neck. All in all, she was pleased with the way she looked. Formal but not too extravagant. Luciana was waiting for her in the living room, reading the same book Lucius had read to her months before in the book shop. "Come now darling, I'll drop you off to Uncle Harry and Uncle Draco now." Luciana took her mother's hand and stepped into the floo with Hermione. The minute they arrived, Luciana kissed her mother on the cheek and ran off into the room Harry had done up just for her. With a large play area filled to the brim with toys, bean bags and even a small library- Luciana was in heaven- she was spoilt rotten by the two men. Draco ushered Hermione into the reading room where Harry was sitting on one of the leather couches reading the Daily Prophet. The faces of Ginny and Victor stared right at her, smiling and waving at the cameras. You couldn't help but notice the huge ring on Ginny's finger, glinting away as she waved. Hermione sat and accepted a cup of tea from one of the House elves (Harry and Draco ensured they were well cared for).

"How have you been holding up love?" Harry asked as he set down the paper, he gave Draco a kiss good morning before drinking his own tea. Harry knew his best friend was used to the public discriminating her, Hermione had gone through a lot just because of her friendship with Harry alone. Hermione smiled tiredly and rubber her eyes; "I'm fine Harry, I'm more worried about Luciana getting dragged into this somehow. You know how Skeeter is, always digging for dirt- that woman infuriates me." Draco sniffed in disdain at the mention of Skeeter's name.

"I remember when she tried to get with my Father after Mother passed, I felt like hexing her arse." Harry snorted at Draco's disgusted look, Hermione couldn't help but laugh at that.

"That would have made Lucius thunderous I'm sure"

"Oh it did, I had to put up with his moods for a good three months before Skeeter got the message and left him alone." They talked for a few more minutes before Hermione bid them good-bye, got a kiss from her daughter who appeared in the door-way and stepped into the Floo. Hermione stepped out into the Headmistress' office, Minerva stood and walked around the desk she had been seated at before. The two women embraced; "It's lovely to see you again Hermione", Minerva said warmly. She was proud with the way Hermione had turned out, her star pupil had made a good name for her-self, getting a good job at the Ministry. It was a shame to hear about her divorce with Lucius, despite Minerva's misgivings, Hermione had been happy. Now she looked somewhat strained despite of the bright smile on her face, the new scrutiny she was under was obviously getting to her. "How have you been child?" Hermione sighed and slumped slightly in her seat; "I've been better I guess, but I'll be alright" Minerva nodded, not quite believing her.

"Well remember I'm always here to help in any capacity"

"Thank you Minerva, that means a lot to me"

Hermione straightened up as the fireplace flashed green, and a man stepped into the room. She sucked in a breath as she realized who it was. Long blonde hair swept off his face, tied back by a piece of dark green ribbon. Wearing immaculate black robes, with the Slytherin crest engraved in the buttons. Highly polished boots and a snake-headed cane clasped in gloved hands.

Lucius Malfoy had entered the room, and obviously hadn't noticed Hermione yet.

"Good morning Headmistress, I'm here for the meeting with the Magical Education representative." Minerva looked at him in shock before quickly shaking his hand,

"Yes of course Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger is here as representative"

Lucius snapped his head around and spotted Hermione sitting rigidly in the seat opposite the desk, her hands clenched in her lap. _She looks so beautiful_ he thought, before extending his gloved hand. Cautiously Hermione shook hands with the aristocrat, and couldn't help but feel the warmth of his hand seep from under the gloves he wore. As Minerva instructed Lucius to sit, Hermione caught a whiff of the cologne he was wearing and almost groaned at the smell. It was spicy but fresh at the same time, he smelled wonderful as always. Minerva went over the subjects and roughly the amount of students in each class, she handed both Hermione and Lucius the course outlines as she talked. Hermione sneaked glances at the blonde from under her lashes, his face was set in his normal blank expression, other than the slight purse of his lips, and she couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. It had been so long since she had been this close to him since the time she ran into in in Flourish and Blotts. The dreams she had of the man rushed back into her head, and Hermione could feel her face heat up at the thought of them.

As if he could sense what she was thinking, Lucius looked up from his paperwork, his lips curved in a smirk. He looked so good in that one moment that she couldn't help but stare. Hermione didn't even bother listening to Minerva until; "Hermione! What do you propose to change with the Muggle Studies course for Sixth and Seventh Year students?" She tore her gaze away from Lucius and flushed, damn_ him for making me lose concentration! Too good looking for his own good. _Hermione answered Minerva's questions and pointed out the faults she believed the current teaching content held, and gave suggestions as to how they could improve it. Lucius was impressed with her ideas, she was well suited to this sort of job, he thought.

"Well it's almost time for lunch, would you like to eat in the Great Hall Mr Malfoy? Miss Granger?" Lucius straightened his work and stood;

"It would be a pleasure Headmistress"

"Hermione?"

Hermione stood herself, shrinking the paper work she held and stored it in her pocket; "That would be wonderful thank you Minerva"

As the three walked down the familiar corridors of Hogwarts, Hermione and Lucius were thinking about the other meetings they would have to have alone, without Minerva being present. Hermione couldn't help feeling excited about this, maybe they could become friends again after all this time. Despite the hints Draco was making about Lucius still loving her, Hermione found that hard to believe. Even so it would be a good opportunity to introduce him to Luciana. Lucius however was forming a plan to get Hermione back as being his wife, and to try and get Hermione to tell Luciana the truth about her Father. Lucius wanted them both in his life, after being alone for so long, surely the Gods would look kindly on him for once.

**And there it is! Please please please leave a review! They help me out a lot**

**DeathBringer159 **


End file.
